


Брызги

by damony



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damony/pseuds/damony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А потом все завертелось, закружилось и что-то неожиданно плюхнулось в лужу. Брызги поспешили добраться до ближайших поверхностей. Будь то светлые кеды, слегка потертые, но не изменившие былому цвету; рваные джинсы или даже длинная рыжая футболка, один край которой был заправлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брызги

А потом все завертелось, закружилось и что-то неожиданно плюхнулось в лужу. Брызги поспешили добраться до ближайших поверхностей. Будь то светлые кеды, слегка потертые, но не изменившие былому цвету; рваные джинсы или даже длинная рыжая футболка, один край которой был заправлен.

Сейчас, стоя рядом и осматривая поле боя с непогодными условиями, было даже смешно, как он выглядел со стороны. Темно-синие и черные разводы на одежде делали его совсем мальчишкой. Беззаботным, веселым, непослушным. Готовым к любым авантюрам. Впрочем, он и в свои двадцать пять любил авантюры и ввязывался в них с заядлым постоянством,а еще вполне мог сойти за пятнадцатилетнего. Особенно в повседневной одежде. Особенно промокший под дождем, обрызганный с ног до головы и счастливый. 

Практически всегда счастливый. Ведь неизменно рядом находились близкие люди. И особенный, абсолютно непредсказуемый, вспыльчивый и одуряющее любимый человек. Скрыть сияющие глаза и рвущуюся наружу улыбку было неподвластно никому и ничему.

Вот и в данный момент, готовый взорваться в любую секунду, человек-динамит стоял напротив. Такой же растрепанный, мокрый и с милым, небольшим хвостиком светлых волос, убранных темной резиночкой. Собранные волосы открывали вид на пару аккуратных сережек в одном ухе. Когда-то он сам подарил эти сережки возлюбленному. Вместо кольца. Колец у того и так было предостаточно. А сережки оказались равноценной заменой. 

Глядя в серые, слегка подернутые пеленой раздражения (чертов дождь и эти дурацкие лужи!), но такие любимые глаза, жутко захотелось сгрести свое счастье и уволочь подальше, чтобы никто и посягнуть не смел. Но они уже давно не дети и обязанностей их никто не отменял. Честно говоря, в детстве тоже хватало различных неотложных дел, но никто не жаловался. Если бы этих дел не было, не было бы сейчас и такого родного, такого любимого парня напротив. Строящего недовольное выражение лица, пытающегося скрыть легких румянец и неуверенно тянущего за руку, безмолвно приглашая следовать за ним.

В общий дом. Отогреваться, отмываться от летнего дождя и брызг, и целоваться, целоваться, целоваться… Пока не закончится кислород, пока не станет невыносимо жарко, пока не последует продолжение. И тогда тоже целоваться. Всегда. Весь сегодняшний выходной. Всю долгую, одну на двоих, жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Кое-кто пересматривает и орет от еще бОльшего восторга, чем когда смотрел в первый раз.
> 
> Когда-нибудь я утону во флаффе, что роится в моей голове.  
> Но мне все равно :D


End file.
